


My Girl

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	My Girl

It was breakfast time in the bunker. You and Dean were sitting across from each other, him reading the newspaper looking for potential cases, and you listening to the radio.   
The opening notes of ‘My Girl’ began to play. Dean put down the newspaper and came over to you, hand out.   
“May I have this dance?”  
“Of course.”  
He pulled you up, holding you to his chest as you started to dance.   
You two swayed gently at first, enjoying being close to one another. You could hear Dean’s heartbeat, reassuring you that he was there, safe.   
As the song continued, you began to move around more. Your feet moved together and only tripped over the other’s occasionally, resulting in laughter. He spun you around and dipped you. You giggled. You two were dancing around in the kitchen. How….normal. It felt normal. You liked it. He tipped you upright again, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss, filled with love. That morning was a good morning.


End file.
